


Dirty Girl

by alien_lord



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Crying, F/M, Forest Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, dirty - Freeform, kind of whump?, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_lord/pseuds/alien_lord
Summary: Clarke tries to comfort Bellamy as he cries, and things don't progress as expected. (Set during season 1, after the events with Bellamy and the radio).





	Dirty Girl

Clarke rubbed Bellamy’s arm, she’d been trying to convince him that he was loved, and not a terrible person. He’d been crying, salty tears leaving streaks across his blood stained face. His cheek bone was bruised, a cut ran across his cheek, and lip, and blood had run down the sides of his neck and chest. His shirt was torn, and he had mud stains over most of his body. He was propped against the tree, Clarke beside him, covered with mud, but less blood.  
cry  
“People love you, Bellamy-“ she told him softly, “You need to know that”.

He cried silently for a little while, enjoying the touch of her hand on his arm. He felt butterflies on his skin, as she pressed her hand into his strong upper arm. “It doesn’t matter-“ he told her, voice thick with emotion. “I shot the chancellor. There’s no coming back from that-“. 

Clarke cringed. It wasn’t a small crime by any means. “He didn’t die. You’re not a killer, Bellamy.”

He shook his head, tears dripping off his cheeks and falling to the ground. “It doesn’t matter if he didn’t die. He won’t stop till he has me.”

Clarke rubbed a slow circle on his arm, “We’ll figure something out. We’re making a new society down here. We can make exceptions.”

Bellamy rubbed at his eyes, smearing blood on his cheek, and accidentally adding a strip of dirt across his forehead now too.

Clarke could feel his bicep straining through the shirt under her hand, and it made her heart beat faster. He was beautiful, and she couldn’t help the tightening feeling in her stomach whenever she thought about him, and he made her panties damp. 

Clarke slowly reached her hand up and brushed a piece of hair off of his forehead, and she could feel him tense under her touch. She worried t was unwanted, and swallowed hard.  
“Oh, uh, I’m sorry-“ she pulled her hand back, turning to put space between them. The forest was growing dark, and she could feel the damp spreading through the ground to her pants. 

“Don’t be-“ Bellamy growled, leaning towards her, his knees sliding in the mud as he closed the gap between them. He pressed his mouth against Clarke’s, and she felt butterflies in her stomach explode. He was considerably heavier than her, but the weight on top of her body was nice, as shoved her legs apart and laid her down on the ground. Mud smeared over them, and leaves and twigs stuck to their clothes, but it didn’t matter. 

Their lips pressed against each other hungrily, and Bellamy slid his tongue in between Clarke’s lips, his thighs pressing against her legs in a way that made her lower abdomen tense with arousal. She’d just slept with Finn days before, but the passion between her and Bellamy was undeniably stronger.  
He shoved her shirt up, revealing her slim stomach, and kissed a line up her skin, his rough hands bringing every bit of skin he touched to life. She reached her hands under his shirt, feeling his ripped abs and pecs, before tugging at the front of his pants. 

“You want me inside you, don’t you?” He asked her, breaking the kiss, kissing the sides of her neck hungrily.  
“Please, Bellamy-“ she moaned, before pressing her mouth to his again. “I need you-“. 

He didn’t waste time pulling his pants down, and yanking at hers, before starting to finger her slowly. She squirmed against his hand, bucking her hips up to push his fingers into her deeper. She needed the feeling of his cock, stretching her out underneath him. She felt empty. 

Clarke was so wet at the thought of fucking him, she didn’t even care if it was only missionary. Right now, all she wanted was his cock in her pussy, now. He climbed on top of her, the rest of foreplay forgotten, and pressed the thick head of his dick into her wet pussy. Clarke let out a moan as he filled her up, and he groaned under his breath. It was a sexy sound, and Clarke squeezed her pussy around his length, before digging her fingers into his shoulder. 

“Fuck me-“ she gasped, and he did, starting off slow before speeding up as Clarke groaned. It was hard to fuck in the mud, the ground not providing any support under them, and the sex wasn’t long. He pulled out just before he was going to cum, and came on her stomach. “Don’t want an accidental baby-“ he joked, catching his breath, and rolling off of her. 

Clarke didn’t mind though, she hadn’t felt that satisfied in ages. Just thinking about having Bellamy’s cock in her again later, made her face flush. She was just thinking about all of the things she wanted him to do to her, later. 

“Let’s do this again later, not in the mud-“ he joked, brushing a piece of stringy hair off of his face, before wiping the sweat off his brow.  
Clarke nodded, hungrily. She wasn’t satisfied with the quick sex, she wanted him to fuck her until she cried. “Do you have plans?” She laughed, doing up the button on the front of her pants. “Because I think we should head back to a bunker, and get busy-“. 

Bellamy’s eyes lit up as Clarke got to her feet. “I’ve got two holes left you haven’t even tried yet-“ she told him with a laugh, and Bellamy was on his feet and after her in seconds. as


End file.
